


Two Vagabonds and A Fire

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildemount Campaign (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Nightmares, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Sibling like relationship, you cannot take this away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: It was always easy to feel relaxed in the forest, Caleb had found. Especially after a few stressful days in a town, desperately trying to stop the prying eyes from looking too closely to either the young girl behind her mask, or to the item she had just pocketed.SPOILERS FOR THE NEW CAMPAIGN





	Two Vagabonds and A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble about my two new faves <3  
> i woke up at 3am to watch that episode and i had an exam at 2pm, so moral of the story is if it makes you happy, you should _definitely_ watch that early morning livestream, just go to bed early  <3

It was always easy to feel relaxed in the forest, Caleb had found. Especially after a few stressful days in a town, desperately trying to stop the prying eyes from looking too closely to either the young girl behind her mask, or to the item she had just pocketed.

Still, Caleb knew that it was impossible to ever truly let your guard down. Which is why he still insisted on taking turns to keep watch whenever they camped in the woods.

Then again, Caleb could rarely find it in himself to wake Nott and leave her alone against the night. Sometimes it wasn’t so bad to trade a good night’s rest for peace of mind.

The page of his book made a soft whisper as he turned it, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl beside him.

Somehow, despite the fire that Caleb kept alight, and both of their (albeit old and worn) blankets, Nott still insisted on sleeping as close to Caleb as reasonably possible, all while Frumpkin dozed next to her.

After a few more moments of reading, he absently reached over and scratched Frumpkin’s head, causing the cat to purr even louder and nestle against Nott’s sleeping figure.

It was the moments like this when Caleb couldn’t bring himself to regret his life choices.

It was also the moments like this that spurred Caleb on ever further into his research, into his magic. He had a reason now to keep himself alive, and that was only because he had someone else to keep alive as well.

That was a depressing thought that Caleb quickly shook himself out of. The night was too young to be delving into thoughts like those. Instead, he redoubled his effort into reading the book open in his lap.

Caleb could have recited the books tucked under his arms from memory. He knew those books better than he could ever know himself, but the one in his hands was still new (purchased two days before, second-hand, but still in a decent condition by either of their standards).

New books always deserved to be learnt, Caleb supposed, especially when you spend a pretty penny on them. Especially when the words written in them were rare and filled with a power that you couldn’t quite reach _just_ yet, but that you were running towards as hard as you could.

Nott stirred in her sleep, and Caleb paused. It took him a second to realise that he was holding his breath.

Slowly, Nott’s eyes opened.

Caleb slowly turned the page of his book. He frowned just a little when he felt Nott’s hand grip his jacket as she pushed herself up until she sat beside him. Her hand didn’t fall from his sleeve.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Caleb’s voice was raspy with underuse, but he didn’t dare raise it or clear his voice.

Nott nodded, just once. Her hand fell just a little but she still sat close. Caleb didn’t ask about the nightmare; he already had a pretty good idea of what it might be.

“Are you sure they won’t find us here?” Nott asked, her voice quiet for a different reason. “Can you swear it to me?” She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

“I swear to you, they will never find us here.” Caleb said, meeting her gaze and speaking the words easily. He was not in the habit of lying, and he wasn’t about to start now.

Nott nodded, once, before she let go of his sleeve and promptly scooped up Frumpkin to hold in her lap. Frumpkin didn’t even need any telepathic prompt to begin purring and playing cute in Nott’s lap, stretching out and letting Nott scratch his belly.

Caleb watched the two of them for a short moment before returning to his book. After, there were precious few hours before the morning break, and precious hours before they were moving again. He chose to enjoy the peace for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> jester: it's a little chilly out here  
> fjord: *giving jester his jacket* here, you should keep warm  
> nott: i'm cold too  
> caleb: *handing over his jacket, both of their spare blankets and Frumpkin for warmth* you should have said something earlier, Nott


End file.
